The Number 23
by Emerlady28
Summary: Setiap tanggal 23 Sasuke harus mengakhiri hubungannya dengan sang kekasih. Dari 23 mantan pacar dan 23 gebetan tak pernah ada yang langgeng. Angka 23 bagaikan kesialan bagi Sasuke. Lalu, bagaimana tanggapan Sakura?


Disclaimer : Masashi kishimoto

Pair : Sasuke x Sakura

Rated : T

Genre : Romance

Author : Emerlady

Rasa cinta semakin tumbuh ketika masalah mampu diselesaikan bersama.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Memiliki 23 mantan pacar, 23 gebetan, pernah tersandung 23 kasus berbeda, mengalahkan 23 pemuda di Universitasnya dalam segi ketampanan dan kejeniusannya dalam menjelaskan sebuah teori, lahir pada tanggal 23 dan membenci angka 23.

Inilah pemuda tampan berdarah blasteran Jepang dan Inggris. **Uchiha Sasuke.**

 _~Happy Reading~_

Universitas of Warwick berlokasi sebuah Kampus, seluas 700 hektar. Lokasinya yang strategis berdekatan dengan kota-kota utama Inggris. Lokasinya yang strategis berdekatan dengan kota-kota utama Inggris. Seperti Birmingham, Converty dan London.

Universitas ini memiliki 29 jurusan Akademik dan 50 pusat studi dan institusi, menawarkan program sarjana, pascasarjana dan riset di empat fakultas ; Seni, Kedokteran, Sains dan Studi sosial.

Celana Jeans Ripped on Knee white and Jaket polos Hoodie Zipper berwarna hitam melekat ditubuh pemuda tampan bermarga Uchiha, ia berjalan santai sambil tangan kanannya disembunyikan di saku celananya, dab tangan kirinya memegang ponsel, sepertinya pemuda ini sedang meladeni pesan masuk_dari sang gebetan. Jelas!

 **Bruk! Omg!** _terjadi tabrakan antar jidat dan bahu._

"Awh!"

terdengar suara gadis yang meringis sakit dijidatnya setelah menubruk bahu yang kokoh_sakitnya seperti kejeduk pintu. Si gadis ini mendongak guna melihat siapa yang ia tabrak.

Di balut Sweap knitwear Loveknit and celana jeans high waist pants premium light pink membalut tubuh gadis bersurai merah muda begitu Sasuke menatapnya.

"Sorry." Ucap Sasuke.

"Hanya sorry? Yang benar saja!" Sakura nama gadis ini, sepertinya ia tak terima dengan kata 'sorry'.

"Terus mau apa?"

Sasuke melipat kedua tangannya didada dan menatap lurus ke mata hijau gadis didepannya.

 **Deg...**

Siapa yang tahan coba kalau ditatap insten seperti itu oleh pemuda tampan?

Pemuda itu adalah Sasuke pula, pria yang notabene-nya mengalahkan 23 pria tampan di kampusnya, dan ia diurutan pertama. Catat, **pertama.**

Pipinya langsung merona tatkala matanya bertemu dengan mata onyx yang menurutnya tajam setajam milik ibunya yang tiap pagi masak untuknya makan dan bawa bekal. Mungkin lebih tajam dari itu!

"Ti-Tidak, lupakan." Gadis ini segera memalingkan tatapannya dan lebih memilih kabur daripada nanti kasus pria tampan ini bertambah. Dengan tuduhan merusak mental gadis semanis dirinya. Itukan tidak lucu!

Tetapi,

 **Greb!**

Sebuah tangan besar mencegat lengannya.

'kali ini mampus kau Sakura' inner Sakura mengutuk dirinya yang terlalu lambat bertindak.

Sakura sampai menutup mata saking deg-degan.

'kenapa sepi? jangan-jangan aku dikerjain lagi' batin Sakura.

Perlahan Sakura membuka mata, dan pemuda berparas tampan itu tak menampakkan wujudnya. Sakura sedikit lega, namun begitu ia menunduk kebawah barulah sosok pemuda itu terlihat. Sontak Sakura terperangah tak percaya. Sakura melihat jelas pemuda itu tengah membenarkan tali sepatunya yang longgar. Malu deh, sempat ia berpikir tidak-tidak. Memangnya apa yang kau pikirkan Sakura?

Jika dipikir_teliti juga ya pemuda bersurai raven ini.

'Ini sih kayak di drama Korea' batin Sakura jingkrak-jingkrak gak jelas.

Dengan cepat Sakura bersikap normal saat Sasuke telah selesai, lalu berdiri menatapnya-lagi.

"Ceroboh." Cetus Sasuke.

"Eh?" Sakura terpaku dan lagi-lagi satu kata yang keluar, dan ia hanya bisa melihat kepergian Sasuke dalan diam.

"Padahal cuma satu kata, tapi terasa jleb banget disini." ucap Sakura pelan sambil memegang dadanya yang **nyut!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Di lain tempat.**

"Rambu raven berkulit putih? mana ya..."

Gadis bermahkota cokelat pendek sebahu mencari sosok yang tertera difoto profilnya_si pemilik akun _TomatRaven'_ di pusat keramaian Kantin.

Dan, Aha!

'itu dia' batin gadis bernama Matsuri ini lega.

Gadis cantik dari jurusan seni ini sudah janjian ketemuan dengan si pemilik akun di Kantin.

Mereka kenal lewat media sosial. yakni Instagram.

Gara-gara gadis ini memposting foto saat makan tomat di tepi kolam dengan pose yang bikin gairah lelaki bangkit.

Awalnya saling koment di kolom komentar lalu lamban laun pindah ketempat privasi, seperti WhatsApp. Dan berujung ketemuan secara terbuka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tiga pemuda duduk berhadapan dengan pemuda pemilik rambut raven.

"Katanya gebetanmu mau kesini, mana?" Ucap Naruto_pemuda tampan beriris biru langit dan salah satu dari 23 pria tampan di Kampus. Sayangnya, namanya tergeser oleh temannya yang lebih tinggi.

"Bentar lagi datang." Jawab Sasuke lalu ia menenggak minuman kalengnya yang serasa merosot ketenggorokkan.

"Cantikkan mana dia sama mantan terindahmu itu?" Tanya Sai.

"Soal cantik itu biasa. Bahkan terlalu biasa bagiku, tidak ada yang menantang. Yang pasti dari 23 gebetan dan 23 mantan pacar yang pernah ku gauli belum ada yang bisa menggeserkanmenggeserkan-nya." Sahut Sasuke dengan raut wajah santai, malahan seakan tak merasa bersalah.

"Aku akui itu. Tapi sampai sekarang pun kau tidak mampu menaklukkan hati Sakura. Kau terlalu santai," kata Naruto.

"Dia memang agak sulit, tapi tak ada yang tidak bisa bagi Uchiha." Ujar Sasuke dengan sombongnya.

"Kau gila! Apa kau tidak sadar, kau sudah banyak php-in mereka, kau terlalu menggampangkan masalah ini Sasuke, bagaimana kalau mereka menuntutmu dan kasusmu bertambah jadi 24?!" Kata Shikamaru, seenggaknya ia masih mau menyadarkan sikap arogan temannya ini biar cepat tobat.

"Bodo amat." Respon Sasuke cuek.

"Baiklah, terserah apa katamu!" Shikamaru mengangkat tangannya_menyerah.

"Permisi,"

Suara lembut membuat keempat pemuda ini teralihkan.

"Kau Sasuke ya? si pemilik akun TomatRaven?" Matsuri memastikan begitu melihat sosok orang yang sesuai ciri-cirinya.

"Hn, Kau Matsuri?" Sasuke merespon.

"Ah, iya. Salam kenal. Walaupun kita satu Kampus tetapi belum salin kenal ya." Ucap Matsuri.

"Duduk saja sini," dengan ramah Naruto mempersilahkan gadis itu duduk.

"Tidak perlu!" Sasuke berdiri lalu menggaet lengan Matsuri.

"Naruto, kau yang bayar." celetuk Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Setelah itu Sasuke dan Matsuri pergi berdua.

"Biasanya kalau dapat gebetan baru pasti ada traktiran, dan ini lagi-lagi aku yang bayar. Kritis banget dia, menyebalkan sekali!" gerutu Naruto.

"Apa separah itu dia membenci angka 23? sampai melampiaskannya seperti itu, Naruto?" Tanya Sai.

"Ya, begitulah. Dia punya kenangan buruk mengenai angka 23. Tapi aku harap dia cepat tobat, aku lelah kalau begini terus, aku selalu jadi target kemarahannya. Bisa-bisa aku bangkrut kalau terus aku yang bayarin. Awas saja kalau gebetanku juga diambil...akan ku pecat dia dari daftar pertemananku." Kata Naruto.

"Mendokusai." Shikamaru merespon sambil menguap bak kudanil.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Tbc**


End file.
